Heavy
Overview The "Heavy" class is one of the 4 free classes on CTF. It is a very powerful, PvP based class. Items *Diamond Helmet *Diamond Chestplate *Diamond Leggings *Diamond Boots *Diamond Sword *3 Steaks Strategy Heavy is the main trooper in CTF. Every team needs a fair amount of Heavies to win the game. For playing as Heavy you must have good PVP skills such as hit blocking and strafing. Here are some startegies for encountering different classes: How to deal with other Heavies Dueling with other Heavies can be hard but if you're clicking faster than them, you will win. Remember to always hitblock, it makes you a lot more efficient at killing and makes you really harder to kill. Always have the higher ground and if you can jump in the air and attack the enemy. Don't panic click, keep calm and strafe. Most Heavies are noobs so you won't have a hard time. WARNING: Don't try to take on more than 1 heavy at a time. If they're paired up with a medic or another class try to get at least one of them away before fighting the heavy. How to deal with other Soldiers All the soldiers do one of these things when trying to counter a heavy: 1- running away 2- high jumping and hitting you in mid air if they chose option 1 and there isn't any tree or tall buildings that they can retreat to, chase them. They're easy kills and even if they try to fight they have no chance against you. You still need to have the required skills and do the 4 heart steak rule. If they choose option 2 it might be a little harder. When you're in a melee combat with a soldier don't get distracted from them. Keep your crosshair constantly on them. If they try to duel they can't win, if they try to high jump click spam them so they will be knocked back can't high jump. When this happens a few times they will either die or run away which either way makes you the winner. WARNING: soldiers in groups can become a real danger. Don't try to attack more than 2 soldiers unless there are teammates around you to help. How to deal with other Medics Medics are your easiest targets. Just remember to ziq-zak and if you see them switching to their web, just stop for a second. They will most likely panic and place all the webs in one spot and likely trap themselves. Either way chase them down and kill them. WARNING: a medic paired up with any other class is really strong. I suggest you to not go after them unless there are teammates to distract the medic from healing. How to deal with other Archers Depending on the archer's skills they can be easy-hard targets. If you're in a closed area with trees you have a better chance. Constantly circle jump around them so they can't shoot at you. If you're in an open area it's a little bit more tricky. Make sure to ambush them from behind or you will constantly be knocked back. But once you get an archer in melee combat, you will be victorious. WARNING: don't try to charge groups of archers all by yourself or you're going to have a bad time. How to deal with other Engineers Things can get a bit technical. Try to catch the Engineer when he is near his turret, blocking the way of arrows. This way you can get close to him and kill him. His armor is weak but you must break the cake to win this fight. If you're alone I suggest you to avoid him, you will most likely lose the fight. Either let the archers take care of it or team up with other people and gang bang him. But still remember, the turret has a good chance to beat any amount of people so a group must charge the turret and another group needs to go after the engineer. How to deal with other Pyros They might look weak, but they can easily kill you. Always attack them from behind or when you're in water. Otherwise turn around and run. It's better to run in different directions so he has a less chance of setting you on fire but generally. If he manages you to set you on fire while you're running try to jump in water or go up a hill. Once you're on fire, you're way too slow for running away. How to deal with other Ninjas If they blind you with their egg, run in all directions and hit block all the way around you. This will most likely keep them away from you. Overall you're much stronger than a Ninja and if you manage to hit them they will most likely run away. Don't try to chase them because you might be lured in a trap and plus they easily outrun you with Speed II. Ninjas are not a big problem as long as you have awareness of your surroundings and a steady hand. Ninjas don't usually go after you because they have a hard time killing you. How to deal with other Necros Don't waste your time with their spawner, try to find the Necro and kill him. It will be an easy fight unless there are people helping him. Necro is very weak in melee combat compared to Heavy. Just avoid his zombies and you will be fine.